Setori
by laniette
Summary: Kehidupan para chara SB dengan OOC yang dahsyat
1. Chapter 1 : VBK

Sengoku Basara bukan milik saya :'v.

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO DIMANA MANA, MENGANDUNG YAOI. Garing bo'.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

_Cangkul, cangkul, cangkul yang dalam. Menanam Negi di kebun orang~_

Kojuro nyanyi dengan pedenya sambil meluk meluk Negi yang baru di tanam dan _of course _**belum tumbuh**. Jadinya dia meluk-meluk tanah. Kaya cacing.

"KOOOJUUUUROOOOOO" terdengar suara menggelegar cetar membahana.

Kojuro nengok sana sini nyari asal suara yang jelek pake banget itu.

"Aneh..tidak ada siapa siapa." "Jangan jangan..

...

...

...

NEGI-CHAAAAAN?! QMU KAH ITU YANG MEMANGGILKU?! INDAH SEKALI SUARAMU OMEGOD" kata Kojuro seenak jidat. Lupa dengan 'suara jelek pake banget'.

**DUUUUUUK**

Kojuro terkena pukulan tuannya, Masamune.

"Kok suaranya aneh ya?" tanya Kojuro dengan begonya.

"Iya ya. Ulang deh." kata Masamune.

**BUUUUUUUUUUGH**

Kojuro terkena pukulan tuannya, Masamune. **Lagi**.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" teriak Kojuro lebay selebay lebaynya.

"Lu dari mana sih?! Gua cariin juga dari tadi!" kata Masamune. Dia udah capek nyari babunya dari sana ke sini, Jepang ke Afrika (buat minum Big Cola bareng jerapah), lalu hampir jatoh ke jurang (pas lagi ngemut permen biar lidah jadi biru). Itu semua dia lakukan hanya untuk menemukan babunya yang tercintaaah. (Masamune muntah seketika).

Ok itu mah Masamunenya yang lebay bok'. Dia cuman ngelilingin rumah kok. Lagian tuh rumah kecil maklum lah jomblo kere.

"Ini loh, nanem Negi-Chan!" jawab Kojuro semangat 57!

"Buruan pulang! Laper nih gua." kata Masamune sambil meluk perut.

"Hubungan nya lu laper sama gua apaan?" tanya Kojuro.

"Lu kan babu gua!"

"Terus?" tanya Kojuro masih ga ngeh.

"Ya lu masakin gua makanan, bego!"

"Yeh, ga usah pake bego juga kali, bego"

"Lu juga, bego!"

"Lu yang bego!"

"Elu!"

"Lu super bego!"

"Lu super maximum bego!"

Dan terus berlanjut seperti itu..

* * *

"Ampun dah tuh dua orang. Kenapa sih mesti di rumah gua?! Udah dua-duanya gila lagi." kata Yukimura sang pemilik rumah dan kebun yang dipake Kojuro seenak jidat buat nanem Negi.

Kojuro itu ga punya rumah! Jadi dia tinggal bareng Masamune. Udah dibilang kan tadi rumah Masamune itu sungguh kasian, sampe kebun aja ga punya. Maka dari itu, dengan kepintaran Kojuro yang sangat tinggi, ia berakalan untuk menanam Negi di rumah tetangga! Alias Yukimura. Sebenernya kebun Yukimura bukan korban pertama sih.

"Lama-lama gua tertular virus Kojuro lagi, ih serem" kata Yukimura merinding dengan hebatnya.

Virus Kojuro atau biasa disebut Virus Bego Kojuro (VBK) adalah virus yang terkenal sangat mematikan karena sangat manjur dan tidak ada penawarnya. Siapapun yang terkena virus ini, ia akan menjadi bego sama dengan Kojuro. Dan katanya virus ini cepat menyebar! Sudah dibuktikan secara LIVE, Masamune yang waktu itu baru tinggal bareng Kojuro selama 1 hari langsung tertular begonya.

"Amit-amit cabang bayi ew"

Sementara itu.. Sasuke memperhatikan tuannya (Dia juga gada rumah, dan blablabla jadi babu!), "Kenapa lagi tuh anak ngomong sendiri, gila ih!" kata Sasuke jijik jijay ilfil.

* * *

Sasuke ngecek jam. 07:00 ! Sasuke langsung semangat 69 !

"YEY! AKHIRNYA GUA BISA NGINTIPIN KASUGA MANDI! OMEGOD OMEGOD OMEGOD GUA UDAH GATAHAN BUAT NGELIAT OPPAINYA!" Sasuke muntah pelangi sambil ngebayangin hal-hal bokep.

Kasuga itu selalu mandi jam 07:00 ! Menurut hasil penelitian Awesome.

Karena udah gatahan lagi, Sasuke pun langsung pergi ke rumah Kenshin.

* * *

"Uesugi Kenshin, kau begitu tampan mempesona kece abis."

Itu cuman si Kenshin yang ngomong sendiri di depan cermin kok!

"Matamu, kulitmu, suaramu, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kegantenganmu!" lanjutnya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"MASUK!" perintah Kenshin seenak jidat.

'Watdehel, si Kenshin.. ga nanya ga apa langsung disuruh masuk?! Kalo misalnya ada om-om gaje mau ngintipin Kasuga gimana? O EM JI!' pikir Sasuke yang ga nyadar kalo dia lagi ngomongin diri sendiri. Maklum lah IQ nya di bawah rata-rata.

"Ngapain lo disini? Mau liat wajah tampan mempesona gua ya?" tanya Kenshin pede sekaligus geer abis.

"Ya enggaklah!"

Kenshin shock mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sangat shock! Bahkan ia tak sadarkan diri sampe koma.

Ok karena itu terlalu lebay, dan Kenshin ga mau image nya ancur (?) dia pun gajadi shock (bisa gitu).

"Terus lu mau ngapain? Mau ngamen ya? Sori gada recehan pak. Sana hush hush."

"Apaan sih. Gua mau ngintipin Kasuga tau!" kata Sasuke tegas dan bangga.

"Oh, kirain apaan. Ganggu aja loh!" dengan itu Kenshin kembali pacaran bareng dirinya lewat cermin yang udah retak.

Sasuke shock melihat ketidakpedulian Kenshin. Tidak seperti Kenshin, ia langsung pingsan ditempat.

Dan Kenshin tetap ngaca tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke.

**Sasuke's Mission Fail with Shock.**

* * *

_HOOOOAAAAAAAAAAM~_

Motochika nguap lebar kaya kudanil tapi baunya kaya kebo.

"Bisa ga sih kalo nguap ga didepan muka orang?" tanya Motonari, tidak lupa memberikan _**death glare **_yang kata orang-orang (fans) sangat mematikan bahkan bisa membuat orang pendarahan di hidung.

Tapi, ada tapinya! Motochika tuh awalnya memang ngeliat pake satu mata doang, TAPI kalo pagi-pagi abis bangun tidur dia ga bisa ngeliat! Mau tau kenapa? Itu karena..

...

...

...

KEDUA MATANYA TERTUTUP! Alias ga melek.

Dan dengan itu, Motochika ngorok (tidur) lagi.

_Poor you_, Motonari.

* * *

Back to Masamune dan Kojuro!

Mereka berdua sudah kembali ke kandang (rumah) mereka yang ngenes abis.

"Kojuro.."

"Ya, tuanku yang ganteng dan berwibawa?" tanya Kojuro dengan bijak. (Apacoba?)

**KRUUUUUUUUUKH**

Perut Masamune berbunyi.

"Aku lapar T^T"

"Oh." kata Kojuro singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tuanku?.."

"..."

"Kenapa kau tak mengeluarkan suara tuanku?! Apakah baterai mu habis? Apakah obatmu juga habis?! Atau jangan-jangan...

...

...

...

KAU BISU?!" teriak Kojuro khawatir. Iyaloh dia khawatir! Takut kalau gada tuannya, dia gabisa bayar uang sewa rumah! (?)

**PLAAAAAAAAAAANG! **

Dan sebuah panci pun mendarat di kepala Kojuro.

Tobatlah kau nak ..

Back to Yukimura~

* * *

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

"SASUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEE"

"SAAAASUUUUUUKEEEEEEEE!"

"SAAA-

**PLAAAAAAAAANG! **

Yukimura terkena lemparan panci dari tetangga sebelah. Masamune.

Tobatlah kao, Yukimura..

* * *

Rumah Kenshin.

Kasuga keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk menemui tuannya yang tampan dan mempesona! Tapi setelah memakai baju, _of course! Silly_.

"Kenshiiin~" kata Kasuga sambil berlari ke arah tuannya dengan _slow motion, of course! _

Yang bereaksi malah si Sasuke. Dia langsung bangun dari pingsan cantiknya.

"Kasugaaaaa~" kata Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah Kasuga dengan _slow motion _juga. Bunga bertebaran di sisinya. Lebay ya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Sasuke?!

Cermin-retak Kenshin makin retak dan dia tersadar dari bulan madunya (?).

"Apaan sih lo teriak-teriak? Ganggu tau ga!" kata Kenshin. _**Again**_.

Sasuke menggeliat di tanah layaknya seekor cacing dan juga sambil memegang 'burung tercintanya'.

"Sa..sakit T^T" Sasuke mewek.

Tobat (untuk ketiga kalinya) lah kau nak..

* * *

Dan di kejauhan, Motochika tidur dengan damainya.. saking damainya, dia ga nyadar kalau dia sudah ada di ujung neraka karena sudah ngilerin Motonari.

_Rest In Peace _Motochika..

* * *

"MITSUNARIIIIIIIII, MAEN YOK!" teriak Ieyasu semangat 45'. Inget umur dong om..

**PLAAAAAAAAAAAAANG **

Dan bertambahlah korban panci Masamune.

Rumah Masamune itu berada tepat di tengah-tengah antara rumah Yukimura dan Mitsunari. Dan tadi sudah dibilang kan rumah Masamune itu kasian. Yah saking kasiannya, tuh tembok tipis banget. Jadi suara apapun kedengeran.

Tapi yang paling kasian adalah orang yang tinggal disekitar rumahnya..

Dan! Ada dan nya loh! DAN yang paling kasian sebenernya adalah Kojuro! Dia satu rumah sama panci Masamune..

Sabar ya Kojuro..Negi menunggumu di alam sana.

* * *

Mitsunari mendengar suara jelek pake banget Ieyasu. Segera ia buka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati sesosok manusia terbaring dengan panci di mukanya..

'Sukurin lo' pikir Mitsunari dalam hati. 'Eh hati? Bukannya kalo mikir di otak ya? Duh gimana sih gue, hahaha' pikir Mitsunari sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Gila kau nak..

* * *

_Kojuro-Chan, bangunlah!_

Dan Kojuro bangun dengan senyum-senyum gaje.

"Ah Negi-Chan.."

**PLAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

Kojuro pingsan untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan seperangkat panci, _of course_.

**KRUUUUUUKH**

Perut Masamune kembali mengeluarkan bunyi yang aneh.

"Lapar.. T^T"

Dan Masamune pingsan akibat kelaparan karena tidak punya uang untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk dimasak.

_Rest In Peace _Masamune.

* * *

Selesai dengan anehnya..

Salam Panci!

:3


	2. Chapter 2 : Ini chapter 2 loh!

**Sengoku Basara not mine.  
**

**Thanks buat ripiw ripiw kalian. Kojuro luv u forevah :3.**

* * *

**Chapter ****2.**

**Part 1 : Asal-usul Panci Masamune.**

Orang-orang melihat ada sesuatu yang terbang.

"UFO?!" teriak salah satu warga.

"BUKAN! ITU PANCI GUAAAAAAAA," teriak warga lain bernama Matsu.

**PLAAAAAAAAANG**

Panci itu mendarat dari rumah ke rumah lain.

"I-Ini..tidak mungkin!" kata salah satu warga mangap-mangap.

"Keren sekali!" dan para warga pun tepuk tangan melihat betapa kerennya panci tersebut terbang. Tanpa mempedulikan korban.

"Panci gua T^T.." Matsu mewek. Seminggu yang lalu Matsu membeli panci dan baru dipake 3 hari, tuh panci langsung ilang. Dan sekarang ditemukanlah panci nya sedang terbang masal dari rumah Masamune.

Masamune..panci aja ga punya.

* * *

**Part 2: ****Sekolah.**

Terdapat sebuah sekolah yang cukup terkenal. Terkenal akan murahnya dan terkenal akan begonya.

**BRRAAAAAAAAK**

Sabar ya pintu..

"Weh, selow aja kali bukanya," kata Masamune yang entah kenapa kasian sama pintu.

"Hehehehehe," sang guru ketawa gaje.

"Baydewey aniwey, who are you?" tanya Masamune dengan bangga.

Sang guru mengeluarkan HPnya yang jadul seketika, lalu ber-SMS dengan guru lain alias kepala sekolah.

To: Ayang Hideyoshi

Eh 'Who are you' artinya apa sih. Buruan jawab! Gapake lama.

30 detik kemudian..

From: Ayang Hideyoshi

Astaga gitu aja gatau -_- , itu artinya 'Siapa kamu'.

Sang guru manggut-manggut gaje dan memasukan kembali HP jadulnya ke kantong celana.

"Aku Hanbei, guru matematika kalian!" jawabnya.

Sayangnya Masamune keburu tidur gara-gara nunggu jawaban.

"YO ANAK-ANAK YANG ANEH, SATU DITAMBAH SATU BERAPAAAAA?" tanya Hanbei ngikutin papa Zola (?).

Udah dibilang kan tadi nih sekolah terkenal akan begonya. Yah gini nih.. Sekolah SMP, pelajaran SD.

"Satu ditambah satu.." Sasuke ngitung pake jari.

"DUAAAAA PAAAAK!" teriak Ieyasu bangga. Kalkulator terletak ditangannya.

"BENAAAAAR!" kata Hanbei lalu bertepuk tangan ria.

Semua murid pun ikut bertepuk tangan ria..

**BRAAAAAAAAAAK**

_Rest In Peace _pintu.

"YOOOOO!" teriak Motochika lalu disusul Motonari. Mereka berdua itu sudah terkenal akan keterlambatan mereka.

"NEGI-CHAAAAAN!" teriak Kojuro sambil berlari _slow motion _ke arah Motonari. Iya, si Kojuro ngira si Motonari itu Negi-chan..

* * *

**Pelesbek**

**"Hem, masih pagi. Jalan-jalan (baca : tebar pesona) bentar ah~" kata Motonari kurang kerjaan.**

**Motonari jalan layaknya seorang raja, para fans di sekelilingnya. Lalu tibalah ia dipasar.**

**Kojuro sedang pacaran dengan Negi-Chan. Tidak mempedulikan si penjual.. **

**Si penjual dan para penjual lainnya takut dengan Kojuro. Takut ketularan VBK! Udah dibilang kan kalo virusnya itu terkenal.**

**Kojuro melihat ada keramaian di belakangnya. Dia pun nengok.**

**Ia kaget! "I-itu...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**NEGI-CHAN?! KAMU SUDAH TUMBUH DEWASA YA AKHIRNYA" teriak Kojuro sambil berlari **_**slow motion **_**ke sosok tersebut.**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"**

**Teriak para fans Motonari dan langsung kabur.**

**"Ada apa nih?" tanya Motonari bingung, lalu ia melihat sesosok manusia berlari menuju kearahnya? Iya kearahnya, tadi dia udah cek sana-sini gada siapa-siapa di belakangnya.**

**"NEGI-CHAAAAAN" **

**BUUUUUUUUK**

**Mereka berdua pun ulet-uletan di tanah.**

**"Ah Negi-Chan, sudah lama aku menunggu ini," kata Kojuro.**

**Sayang ya, Motonari itu sebenernya kudet bo'. Alias kurang update. Dia aja gatau kalo ada VBK.**

**"Apaan sih? Negi, Negi, salah orang lu!" **

**Tetapi Kojuro tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Motonari. Masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan.**

**CUUUUUUUUP**

**Kojuro nyium Motonari..**

**Dan hari itu adalah hari dimana Motonari tobat.**

**End Pelesbek.**

* * *

Dan disitulah Motonari berada. Di sekolah aneh bin gaib. Bukan karena sekolah itu murah, tapi karena Motonari terkena VBK dan jadilah ia berada disekolah itu.

Motochika yang sebelumnya udah bego, tambah bego karena ketular VBK yang dimiliki Motonari. Nempel mulu sih!

**DUAAAAAAAKH**

Kojuro tepar ditendang Motonari.

"Ah, setidaknya aku ditendang Negi-Chan," katanya sebelum pingsan.

"Ih~ tendang aku aja," kata Motochika yang entah kenapa _jealous _ngeliat Kojuro yang ditendang Motonari.

"Mau? NIH!"

**DUAAAAAAAAAAKH**

Kojuro dan Motochika pun dilarikan ke UKS yang angker.

_Rest In Peace _Kojuro, Motochika.

* * *

Hanbei melihat muridnya yang aneh dengan anehnya.

"Wahai muridku yang aneh, mengapa engkau terlambat?" tanya-nya dengan aneh.

"ABIIIIS EHEM-EHEM BARENG MOTOCHIKA KALI PAAAK!" teriak Keiji semangat membara.

"ENGGAK WOY"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAM!" teriak Hanbei sambil gebrak meja. Biar keliatan galak katanya.

Karena teriakan Hanbei yang sungguh tidak enak didengar, cermin-retak Kenshin pun pecah semua.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK," teriak Kenshin melengking (?).

Dan kaca disekolah itu pecah semua.

_Rest In Peace _kaca..

Dan _Rest In Peace _Kenshin..tiang bendera sudah menunggu.

* * *

Motonari melihat Hanbei menyeret Kenshin keluar.

'Yes, selamat gua. Thank you, Nichirin'

Dan Motonari pun berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya, sambil tebar pesona, _of course_.

Dia memang udah tobat. Tobat gamau ke pasar lagi. Kalo tebar pesona beda lagi ceritanya!

Masamune terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara 'sinar ketampanan' Motonari yang ia tebar secara masal.

"SILAU WOI," kata Masamune yang matanya udah berair.

"SERBUUUUUUUU!" teriak Yukimura sambil mengancungkan jarinya ke Motonari.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAK**

Semua terdiam.

'Duh, selamat gue' pikir Motonari untuk kedua kalinya.

"HAAI TEMAN TEMAAAAN~" teriak seorang manusia bernama Azai Nagamasa yang baru dateng alias telat. Tumben.

"AHAAAAAI!" sapa Masamune.

"JABLAAAAAAAI!" sapa Yukimura.

Masamune dan Yukimura saling pandang dan teriak, "ALAAAAAAAAAY!" sapa mereka berdua bebarengan.

Nagamasa cuman bisa geleng-geleng ngeliat dua makhluk gaje itu yang seenak jidat ngeganti namanya.

"Woi bro, tumben lo telat," kata Ieyasu gahol.

"Iya nih, tadi mau jemur baju dulu."

"Lah, si Oichi mana? Bukannya biasa dia yang gituin."

"...kami sudah putus..hueeeee sekarang gua jones kaya lu semua T^T," kata Nagamasa nangis bombay.

"SERIUS? BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Motonari ketawa dengan nistanya. OOC sekale.

Semua orang dikelas itu menatap Motonari lalu ke Nagamasa.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," semua ikut ketawa.

"T^T"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK**

"Bukan Bra loh ya tapi Brak!" Mitsunari mengingatkan. Ga penting banget.

"KALIAAAAAAAAN SEMUA GANTI BAJUNYA LALU TURUUUUUUUUN!" teriak sang guru olahraga, Nobunaga.

"SIAP KOMANDAN!" kata Sasuke sambil salut.

Sang guru olahraga pun keluar. Para murid-murid gaje langsung ganti baju dengan cepatnya, takut diintipin (?). Tanpa babibu semuanya turun ke lapangan.

* * *

"SIAPA KITAAAAAAAAAA ?" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba dan menunggu kata 'jomblo'.

"WUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOH," balas Yukimura ga nyambung.

"ORANG TAMPAAAAAAAAAAN," jawab Masamune.

"ANAK NICHIRIIIIIIN!" Tau kan siapa?

Sasuke nge-down mendengar jawaban-jawaban temannya. Ieyasu menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak sombong pun menjawab, "JOMBLOOOOOOOO".

Sasuke langsung happy lagi.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

"Itu suara tembakan loh ya, bukan 'abang-abang'" kata Mitsunari mengingatkan lagi.

"DIAAAAM KALIAN SEMUAAAAA! SEBAGAI HUKUMAN, KALIAN HARUS LARI 25 KALIIIII!" teriak Nobunaga stres dengan semuanya. Stres dengan hidupnya. Stres dengan gajinya yang seupil.

"Elu sih ah!" kata Motonari nyalahin Sasuke.

"Duh, kayaknya ada yang lupa ya kalo tadi teriak 'Anak Nichirin'" cibir Sasuke gamau kalah.

"Sudah, sudah. Nih makan dulu indomie buatan Matsu yang enak," kata Keiji meringankan suasana (?).

"Indomie gue T^T"

"BURUAAAAN LARIIIII!" teriak Nobunaga.

Dan keempat makhluk itu lari terbirit-birit.

"Apa salah gua bisa ngajar anak-anak gila," Nobunaga bertanya-tanya.

* * *

"Duh tangan gua pegel, asem tuh sih Hanbei," kata Kenshin yang dihukum buat nemenin tiang bendera jemur-jemuran. Tidak lupa dengan 'hormat'.

"Udah panas banget lagi hari ini. Ini pasti gara-gara doa Motonari! Bakal gua hajar nanti tuh anak, biar tau rasa," kata Kenshin udah siap buat nyekek. "Gimana kalo kulit gua yang indah ini jadi hitam? Tidaaaak!"

* * *

"Haaaa~ kaki ini udah ga kuat.." dan Motonari pun ambruk.

'Sudah ada korban jatuh! Bagaimana ini, siapa selanjutnya?!' pikir semuanya. Dan 10 detik kemudian Masamune jatoh. Kesandung kok.

"Kampret tuh batu!" kata Masamune sambil nendang batu itu.

"Aw! Apa salahku Masamune?~" tanya Nagamasa yang terkena tendangan batu tadi.

"Gak sengaja kok! Suer dah," jawab Masamune sambil mengancungkan dua jarinya.

**BRUUUUUUUUK! **

Korban berjatuhan lagi. Ieyasu.

'HIIIIIII!' semua takut kalo mereka yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Dan mereka pun lari dengan secepat-cepatnya agar berada di posisi depan.

Masamune dan Nagamasa yang tadi di belakang langsung menjadi di depan. Meninggalkan tatapan shock Yukimura dan Sasuke.

'Kok bisa..' pikir Yukimura dan Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu, mereka semua kembali ke kelas.

* * *

"Duuh.. Panas banget," kata beberapa murid.

"Mouri, keluar bentar dong. Panas nih," kata Yukimura dan tanpa babibu langsung ngedorong Motonari keluar kelas. Nah loh..

"Hubungannya panas sama gua apaan yak.." tanya Motonari diluar kelas.

'Sabar Negi-Chan, ayang Kojuro tetap dihatimu'

Dan Motonari pingsan mendengar suara Kojuro berada dikepalanya..

**End ****With Bold**

* * *

NB(?): bayangkan para chara SB dengan pakaian mereka yang seperti biasa. Gua entah kenapa kalo ngeliat Motonari, selalu keinget Negi? ..


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

**Sengoku Basara bukan milik saya.**

**Dun laik, dun rid.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Part 1.**

Suana kelas IX A begitu tegang. Tegang karena mereka sedang ulangan. Ulangan matematika.

'Duh, susah banget ini. Dua puluh lima dikurang tujuh belas..berapa sih..' pikir Masamune sibuk menghitung.

"Pssst..eh Kasuga," bisik Sasuke manggil Kasuga.

"SASUKE SARUNGTOBIIIII!" teriak Hanbei seenak jidat.

Sasuke langsung kaget setengah mampus. Ia langsung pura-pura sibuk mengerjakan.

Semua murid di kelas itu sangat tegang. Tidak ada yang berani untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi. Sampai akhirnya..

"PAAAAAAAK!" teriak Ieyasu semangat membara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hanbei.

"Udah selesai nih, pak!" jawab Ieyasu sambil berjalan menuju meja Hanbei.

"Bagus. Tanggung jawab ya sama jawabanmu," kata Hanbei sambil mengambil kertas yang diberi Ieyasu.

"Ya, pak!". Ieyasu pun kembali duduk di kursinya. Melewati tatapan-tatapan kagum yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"E-eh, nomer 5 gimana sih?" tanya Mitsunari dengan sangat extra hati-hati.

Ieyasu si anak baik dan tidak sombong menjawab dengan semangat, "Nomer 5 tuh begi-

"JANGAN KASIH TAU JAWABAN KEPADA YANG BELUM SELESAI!" potong Hanbei.

Ieyasu langsung bungkam dan duduk manis tanpa bersuara.

"KERJAKAN MASING-MASING!"

Mitsunari juga langsung bungkam.

'Kampret tuh Ieyasu. Ga bagi-bagi jawaban,' batin Motochika yang udah pusing sampe palanya keluar asep. Terlalu mainstream ..

Motonari tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah meja Hanbei.

'Gila, gua baru nomer 3 dan dia udah selesai?' pikir Kenshin ga percaya.

Motonari menepuk pundak Hanbei dan berkata, "Pak, ke toilet ya?".

"Ya."

Dengan itu Motonari keluar kelas, meninggalkan tatapan murid-murid kelas itu yang seolah-olah berkata kampret-gua-kira-apaan.

Motochika yang tempat duduknya berada tepat disamping Motonari, menatap kertas Motonari yang berisi jawaban-jawaban cantik.

'Janganlah engkau menyontek orang lain, Motochika. Mau ditaruh dimana mukamu nanti kalau kau ketauan menyontek gebetanmu sendiri?!' pikir Motochika yang bertahan dengan susah payah untuk tidak menyontek.

Hanbei mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah Motochika. 'Tuh anak pasti mau nyontek,' pikirnya.

'Nyontek ga ya..' Motochika masih berpikir keras.

Tidak seperti Motochika, Keiji malah langsung menyalin jawaban-jawaban cantik Motonari. Tempat duduk Keiji juga berada di samping Motonari. Hanya saja dia berada di sebelah kanannya. Kalo Motochika kiri.

Hanbei mengarahkan bola matanya ke makhluk yang berada dekat dengan Motochika.

"KEIJI MAEDAAAAAAAAAA," teriaknya. Kebalik om namanya..

**DEG!**

Jantung Keiji terasa seperti berhenti seketika.

"Terasa loh ya! Bukan beneran," kata Mitsunari mengingatkan.

"Eh sempet-sempetnya lu ngingetin. Lu kurang kerjaan atau apa?" cibir Yukimura.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAM!" teriak Hanbei. "Maeda Keiji. Bawa kertasmu kesini," perintahnya.

Dengan berat hati, Keiji berjalan menuju meja Hanbei. "Nih, pak," katanya sambil menyerahkan kertasnya dengan tidak rela. Padahal dia baru nyontek 5 nomer!

"Motochika, tutup kertas Motonari," perintah Hanbei yang sempat membuat Motochika jantungan.

5 menit berlalu..dan kembalilah Motonari.

"Makasih pak," kata Motonari lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Motonari mengeluarkan kertas baru dari tasnya. Dan mulai mengerjakan ulangan tersebut. Nah loh dia baru ngerjain! Terus tadi apaan ya kira-kira?..masih sebuah misteri.

'Untung gua ga nyontek tadi. Puji syukur,' batin Motochika lega.

Kasuga berdiri dan berjalan ke meja Hanbei.

"Pak, permisi saya mau kebelakang." kata Kasuga yang langsung nyelonong keluar.

3 menit berlalu dan ia kembali ke kelas. Lalu satu manusia bangkit dan ijin ketoilet..

Hanbei memperhatikan murid-murid nya yang ketoilet secara bergiliran. 'Ini kenapa pada ketoilet semua sih..' pikirnya bingung. Tapi dia gajadi mikir karena menurutnya itu ga penting dan menyia-nyiakan waktu.

"10 menit lagi ulangan selesai," kata Hanbei.

Murid-murid itu pun langsung mengerjakan buru-buru secara serempak. Dan yang paling buru-buru itu adalah Motonari. Gegara 15 menit ia sia-siakan entah ngapain.

'Tiga dua di bagi dua..duuh berapa ya,' pikir Masamune bingung.

Bagaimana dengan Kojuro? Kenapa daritadi dia ga keliatan? Mari kita lihat apa yang dia lakukan!

Kojuro tampak sangat serius mengerjakan ulangan itu. Pulpen bergerak secara cepat ditangannya. Menampakkan kalimat yang tertulis secara berantakan. Wait! Kalimat? .. Mari kita lihat kertasnya.

**Soal :**

**1\. 59 : 59 = ...**

**Jawaban :**

**1\. Lima puluh sembilan dibagi lima puluh sembilan sama dengan titik-titik.**

Sudah kelihatan jawaban di kertas Kojuro? Gagal paham nih anak..

Yukimura yang tempat duduknya berada di sebelah Kojuro, melihat jawaban Kojuro sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Lah lo nyadar ga sih kalo lo barusan nyontek?

Karena sepertinya Yukimura ga nyadar, Hanbei memutuskan untuk nyadar (apaan coba).

"SANADA YUKIMURA!" teriak Hanbei mencoba mengingatkan bahwa itu adalah jawaban Kojuro yang ia contek .. (?).

"IYA PAK?" balas Yukimura dengan begonya.

"JANGAN NYONTEK!"

"SAYA GA NYONTEK PAK"

"MESKIPUN MEMANG MUSTAHIL BAHWA KAU MENYONTEK KOJURO, TAPI SAYA PUNYA MATA YA! SAYA BISA LIHAT BAHWA KAMU MELIHAT JAWABAN-BEGO KOJURO," teriak Hanbei dengan panjangnya.

Kojuro kaget mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Bukan cuma dia yang kaget, semua murid kaget kok!

"Saking pasrahnya kah dia sampe-sampe nyontek Kojuro.." kata Sasuke.

"APUAAAAH? JADI LO NYONTEK GUA?!" teriak Kojuro ga rela jawabannya di contek dengan enaknya.

"ENGGAK! GILA AJA. GUA MASIH WARAS WOE, GA MUNGKIN GUA NYONTEK LO!" balas Yukimura membela diri.

Keiji geleng-geleng kepala dan berkata, "Pfft, nyontek Kojuro. Kalo nyontek tuh yang pinteran dikit dong. Kaya gua, nyontek Motonari."

Dan semua makhluk pun diam dan menatap Keiji bebarengan..

Keiji masih gatau kalo yang ia contek itu bukan jawaban.

"Hah? Lo nyontek gua? Sejak kapan?!" tanya Motonari memecah keheningan.

"Tadi pas lo ke toilet."

"Tapi kan gua ngerjainnya pas gua udah balik dari toilet.." kata Motonari keheranan.

"UPH" Matsu mencoba menahan tawanya.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA," Motochika ketawa dengan kerasnya atas kebegoannya Keiji.

"B-berarti..yang tadi itu.." Keiji ga sanggup buat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Semua ketawa dengan girangnya. Kecuali Motonari dan Hanbei.

"DIAM!" perintah Hanbei.

Kelas itu menjadi hening seketika.

"Yukimura, taruh kertasmu di meja saya."

Yukimura melaksanakan perintah Hanbei seperti robot. Dia udah ga brani buat ngebantah. Takut di telen.

"1 menit lagi."

Mendengar pemberitahuan dari Hanbei, murid-murid pun langsung super ngebut. Motonari bener-bener ngebut, dia gabaca soal langsung isi aja.

"Jangan lupa menulis nama dan kelas."

Beberapa murid pun menuliskan nama yang tadi lupa ditulis.

"ALAMAK! GUA LUPA NULIS NAMA N KELAS!" teriak Ieyasu.

"Nih!" kata Hanbei sambil melempar kertas Ieyasu ke sembarang arah. Kertas itu pun mendarat di meja Masamune.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANI UNTUK NUNDUK, MASAMUNE!" ancam Hanbei.

"I-iya pak.."

Dan Ieyasu pun mengambil kertas itu dari meja Masamune. Meninggalkan tatapan ga rela dari Masamune.

**Nama: **Ieyasu.

**Kelas: **9A.

Dengan itu Ieyasu kembali memberikan kertasnya ke Hanbei.

"Yap. Semuanya tolong kumpul!"

Mereka pun mengumpulkan kertas mereka dengan berat hati. Setelah kertas terkumpul semua, Hanbei keluar dari kelas itu.

"Eh Motonari, dari tadi gua penasaran nih. Topi lu mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di jemur."

"Oh.."

"Hadow~ mampus dah gua. Siap-siap kena hukuman neh," kata Masamune.

"Gua juga nih. Soalnya tadi gua cuman tau 2 nomer. Itupun gatau bener ga jawabannya," kata Sasuke.

"Ya lo mending. Gua gatau sama sekali!" kata Motochika ikut-ikutan.

"Makanya belajar!" kata Kojuro.

"Hah ga salah denger gue?!" cibir Yukimura.

"Iya lo ga salah denger, tukang nyontek."

"HEEEEEH! GUA UDAH BILANG YA GUA GA NYONTEK."

"TUKANG NYONTEK GA BAKAL NGAKU NYONTEK SAMA HALNYA SEPERTI PENCURI YANG GA NGAKU MENCURI"

"BERISIK!" teriak Motonari.

Kelas itu menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, kecuali Kenshin _of course_.

"Jangan sok jagoan deh lo," kata Kenshin nyari ribut.

"Huh, ngaca dong," balas Motonari aneh. Padahal dari tadi si Kenshin sibuk ngaca..

"HEI! JANGAN BERANTEM ATAU KULAPORKAN KALIAN BERDUA KE KEPALA SEKOLAH," ancam sang ketua kelas, Kojuro.

"Heh, coba saja kalo berani," kata Kenshin manas-manasin. Sedangkan Motonari buang muka.

"OH, LU PIKIR GUA TAKUT? OKE," kata Kojuro berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

"Hei.."

Suara Motonari menghentikan langkah kaki Kojuro.

"Ya?" tanya Kojuro.

"Kau tidak serius akan melaporkan kami berdua kan?" tanya Motonari dengan nada dingin.

"Tentu saja aku serius," kata Kojuro kembali berjalan dan memunggungi Motonari.

"Berhenti atau aku buang Seledri-san," ancam Motonari. Memang ancaman itu terdengar ambigu, tapi mau gimana lagi? Sudah berada di ujung tebing..

Tetapi Kojuro tidak peduli dengan ancamannya. Ia terus berjalan, meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Semua shock melihat kejadian tersebut.

"I-itu..benar-benar Kojuro kan? ..gua ga mimpi kan?" tanya Masamune ga percaya.

"Kalau aku sedang bermimpi, tolonglah bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini," kata Sasuke.

"Itu si muka bapak-bapak..kenapa sikapnya jadi tegas gitu.." heran Motochika.

"Tuan Kenshin, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kasuga sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Kenshin. Kenshin hanya diam mematung. Shock karena ia akan dilaporkan ke kepsek. Shock karena ia dilaporkan oleh KOJURO.

Sedangkan Motonari hanya memandangi pintu kelasnya dengan tatapan kecewa? ..

Kecewa karena fans(baca: babu)nya berkurang kok.

* * *

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk!" perintah Hideyoshi.

Kojuro memasuki kantor kepsek itu dengan tegas.

"Kojuro? Ada apa?" tanya Hideyoshi.

"Saya mau melaporkan bahwa ada dua murid di kelas saya yang berantem, namanya Kenshin dan Motonari," kata Kojuro kalem. Mungkin gegara ini dia bisa jadi ketua kelas (?).

"Hoo, tumben sekali. Baiklah kalo begitu, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu. Suruh mereka berdua untuk ke kantorku segera," kata Hideyoshi.

"Baiklah."

Dengan itu Kojuro keluar dari kantor kepsek.

* * *

Semua murid dikelas itu menatap Kojuro yang baru kembali dari kantor kepsek.

"Kenshin, Motonari segera ke kantor kepala sekolah," kata Kojuro.

"Wah, lu serius nih Kojuro?! Hebat juga lo," puji Ieyasu.

"Iya dong," kata Kojuro dengan pedenya.

"Awas lu nanti," ancam Kenshin dengan sengaja menubruk pundak Kojuro. Sedangkan Motonari berjalan keluar tanpa bersuara.

"Lo beneran Kojuro kan? Babu gua yang bego itu?" tanya Masamune.

"Iya lah!"

"Lu beneran Kojuro kan? Negi lovers itu?" kali ini Yukimura yang nanya.

Kojuro merasakan ada yang ngeh di otaknya.

"Negi..HAH?! OMEGOD APA YANG TELAH KU PERBUAT?! OH NOOO, KALO BEGINI NEGI-CHAN BAKAL BENCI PADAKU (lagi)" teriak Kojuro dan berlari keluar kelas untuk menyusul Motonari.

"Nah, itu baru Kojuro," kata Matsu. Semua ngangguk-ngangguk setuju. Meskipun Motochika ngangguknya dengan berat hati.

**Drap drap drap drap drap**

Kojuro berlari sepanjang lorong. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat 2 sosok manusia yang tengah berjalan.

"NEGI-CHAN TUNGGUUUU!" teriaknya.

Namun sosok yang ia panggil tidak mau menengok dan terus berjalan.

"Mau apa kau, Kojuro?" tanya Kenshin dengan nada dingin.

"Jangan ke kantor kepsek, sono lu balik ke kelas," jawab Kojuro dengan singkat.

Kenshin mengangkat satu alisnya (sebenernya dua alis gegara dia ga bisa ngangkat satu alis), "Heh? Baiklah kalo itu mau mu". Kenshin pun berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"Tunggu!" kata Kojuro sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Motonari. Kojuro berhasil membuat Motonari menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi ia masih belum berbalik untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Maaf ya?" kata Kojuro dengan suara yang dilembut-lembutkan. Jangan di bayangin kaya apa suaranya..itu sangat horror.

"Tiada maaf untukmu," kata Motonari sambil melepas cengkraman Kojuro.

Kali ini Kojuro memegang kedua pundak Motonari dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar mereka saling bertatapan. Mata Kojuro membelalak ketika melihat satu air mata mengalir dari mata Motonari. Kojuro langsung memeluk Motonari dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Hanya itulah yang bisa Kojuro katakan.

'Huehuehue, misi gua berhasil! Kali ini, pasti dia bakal jadi fans gua yang setia!' pikir Motonari sambil menyeringai. Terdapat obat tetes mata di tangannya..

Sebenernya sih dia memang lagi sakit mata, tapi si Kojuro-bego ngira dia nangis. So, ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk membuat Kojuro menjadi fans (babu) setia.

Dan dikejauhan, Kenshin menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran (Ternyata dia belom balik ke kelas loh!), 'Kenapa cerita ini seperti sinetron?' pikirnya heran.

* * *

Hanbei kembali memasuki kelas mereka. Kertas-kertas terdapat di tangannya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, bagi yang mendapat nilai jelek mendapat hukuman," kata Hanbei.

"AZAI NAGAMASA!"

"Y-ya pak?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Bagikan kertas ini secara acak. Kita periksa bersama-sama," kata Hanbei sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu pada Nagamasa.

30 detik kemudian, kertas sudah terbagi.

"Nomor satu! 59 : 59 = 1!" kata Hanbei.

"Pak! Kalo dia nulisnya 'satu' gimana?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Benerin aja."

"Wokeh."

"Nomer dua! 25 - 17 = 8."

"Pak! Kalo 7 gimana?" tanya Kojuro bego.

"Ya salah lah!" jawab murid-murid laen.

"Hoh, gitu yah. Oke oke," kata Kojuro manggut-manggut.

"Nomor tiga! 32 : 2 = 16."

"Hah, bapak capek baca soalnya. Langsung isinya aja ya."

"Ya, pak," jawab murid serempak.

"Nomor 4, 57. Nomor 5, 13. Nomor 6, 2. Nomor 7, 90. Nomor 8, 10. Nomor 9, 22. Nomor 10, 15."

"Pak, nomor 6 apa pak?" tanya Keiji yang congek gegara tempat duduknya di belakang.

"Dua," jawab Hanbei.

"Hooh.." balas Keiji.

"Ada yang bener semua?" tanya Hanbei.

Matsu mengangkat tangannya. Semua manusia disitu menatap kearahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hanbei.

"Ieyasu, pak." jawab Matsu.

"SERIUS? HORAAAAAAAAAH!~ THANKS KALKULATOR," teriak Ieyasu kaya ember bocor.

"K-kalkulator?! .." geram Hanbei.

Ieyasu..engkau terlalu jujur nak..

"PELANGGARAN! KASIH DIA KARTU MERAAAH," teriak Masamune sambil nunjuk Ieyasu.

"Curang wuuuu!" ejek Motochika.

"Aku tau kalian ngiri kan aku dapet 100?" tanya Ieyasu sok tau sok tempe dan bangga.

"HOEK! NGIRI? GA SALAH DENGER GUA O EM JI!" kata Yukimura.

"Ieyasu..lu bego atau tolol?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku pintar!" jawab Ieyasu bangga.

"IEYASU! NILAI MU NOL!" kata Hanbei.

"Apa? Kenapa paak! Kan bener semua!" kata Ieyasu mencoba membela diri.

"Bener semua sih. Tapi kan bapak udah bilang ga boleh pake kalkulator!"

"Tapi ini bukan kalkulator biasa pak! Ini kalkulator sapisial edisi buatanku," jelas Ieyasu ga nyambung.

Hanbei memberi _death glare _ke arah Ieyasu. Ieyasu langsung mengecil..

"Nah. Siapa yang salah semua?" tanya Hanbei sambil tersenyum.

Kali ini dua tangan terangkat.

"Siapa itu, Mitsunari?"

"Kojuro, pak!"

"Oh," kata Hanbei ga terkejut.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yukimura? Kau periksa punya siapa?"

"Motonari, pak!"

**DEG!**

'Mampus gua..'

Motonari merasakan semua mata menuju kearahnya.

"HAPUAAAAAH?! MOTONARI SALAH SEMUA? KOK BISAAAAAA!" teriak semuanya bebarengan.

Motonari emang ketular VBK, tapi (entah kenapa bisa) dia biasanya mendapat nilai setidaknya di atas 50!

"Yukimura, kau salah koreksi ga?" tanya Hanbei masih ga percaya.

"Enggak kok pak! Bapak liat aja sendiri kalo ga percaya," kata Yukimura sambil memberi kertas itu pada Hanbei.

Mari kita lihat ..

**Soal :**

**1\. 59 : 59 = ...**

**2\. 25 - 17 = ...**

**3\. 32 : 2 = ...**

**dst.**

**Jawaban :**

**1\. Lihatlah ke atas dan anda akan tau jawabannya.**

**2\. Anda guru, kok nanya saya sang murid? **

**3\. Ini pasti soal jebakan! Jawabannya ialah 32!**

**dst.**

Hanbei menatap jawaban Motonari dengan mulut berbusa. Pingsanlah dia.

"BAPAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak murid-murid khawatir n heboh.

"Sebegitu gilanya kah jawaban lo sampe Hanbei pingsan?" tanya Sasuke ke Motonari.

"Yeh mana gua tau! Hanbei nya kali yang gila," jawab Motonari yang merasa kalo jawaban dia bener dan Hanbei yang salah.

"Gua yang gatau semua aja setidaknya ga salah semua, lah elo?! Pffft," ejek Motochika sengaja.

"Lo ngeledek gua?" tanya Motonari dengan nada dingin.

"E-enggak kok om," jawab Motochika takut.

"Huh?"

Sementara itu murid-murid yang lain sedang berebutan untuk melihat jawaban-jawaban-setres Motonari. Mungkin karena faktor cuaca makanya dia setres? Mungkin..toh dari pagi mendung bo'

"MANA, MANA? GUA MAU LIAAAT!" teriak Kenshin.

"PFFFFT! NICHIRIN KENAPA BISA NYASAR KE ULANGAN," cibir Nagamasa yang melihat kata 'Nichirin' berada dalam kertas itu.

"SERIUS LOH? GUA KIRA DIA ITU ANAKNYA PINTER. SOALNYA DIEM MULU SIH DIA," kata Matsu yang mengira kalo Motonari itu diem-diem-pinter.

"SUDAAAAH! JANGAN MENGEJEK NEGI-CHAN ATAU GUA KETEKIN NIH SATU-SATU!" ancam Kojuro dengan ga waras.

Nagamasa n Matsu langsung kicep dan kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing.

Masamune yang ternyata juga penasaran pun mengambil kertas itu.

"UPH.." Masamune menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Bahkan badannya sampe bergetar bo'.

Yukimura mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Masamune tidak lupa untuk memberikan _death glare_.

Motonari juga memberikan _death glare _ke Yukimura. Nah lo nah lo kok ke Yukimura sih? Soalnya Motonari nge-fans banget sama Masamune. Masamune itu orangnya pintar, tegas, ganteng euy di mata die. Tapi kalo di mata orang lain sih, Masamune itu jones, kismin, sok ganteng, sok inggris, de el el pokoknya sok sok deh!

"DENGAN KEKUATANKU YANG DAHSYAT, AKU AKAN MEMBANGUNKAN PAK HANBEI!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Sasuke berlari menuju ke arah Hanbei.

"WOAAAAH, EH EH ALAMAAAAAAAHK"

**BRUUK**

Sasuke jatoh kesandung tas Mitsunari.

"Ye kalo jalan eh lari liat-liat! Tas gua yang kece ini jadi kotor kan!"

"Lagian naro tas di lantai! Kan ngeganggu banget."

"Kalo ga salah yang naro tas di lantai bukan gua doang deh," cibir Mitsunari.

"..." Sasuke tidak bisa membalas. Memang betul! Hampir semua murid di kelas itu naro tas di lantai! Bahkan dianya sendiri naro di lantai..

"Ha! Skak mat!" celetuk Masamune.

"Apa?! Tapi kami tidak sedang bermain catur!" kata Sasuke.

"Yang bilang lu main catur siapa?" tanya Motochika.

"..."

"Double skak mat! Huahahahahahahaha!"

Semua murid ikut tertawa nista, "HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Poor Sasuke..

"WAAAAAAAAI (WHY) ?! Padahal saya yakin saya tidak bermain catur.." kata Sasuke dengan yakin.

"Nih anak gagal paham.." kata Motochika sambil face-palm.

"Eh eh liat deh! Barusan Tsuruhime ngupdate stat di fb kalo dia pacaran sama Fuuma!" kata Keiji sambil memperlihatkan layar hpnya.

Dalam sekejap, para murid di sana langsung kepo..

"Cius lo? Miapaaah?" tanya Nagamasa alay.

"Miqmu," jawab Sasuke alay juga.

Yukimura langsung memberi tatapan jijik ke babunya.

"Fuuma yang anti-social aja dapet pacar..GUA KAPAAAAN?!" teriak Motochika histeris.

"PADAHAL SAYA YAKIN SAYA 100 PERSEN TAMPAN MEMPESONA!" teriak Kenshin OOC.

"PADAHAL SAYA JUGA YAKIN SAYA TAMPAN BERSINAR!" teriak Masamune gamau kalah.

"PADAHAL SAYA YAKIN SAYA ITU KECE BAIK BERWIBAWA GANTENG COOL PINTAR GAOL AMAZING N PUNYA MASA DEPAN CERAH!" teriak Ieyasu panjang kali lebar kali tinggi..

"HELLOOW, KECE, GANTENG, COOL, PINTAR, GAOL, AMAZING, MADERAH, ITULAH SAYA! ISHIDA MITSUNARIII!" teriak Mitsunari sedikit copas Ieyasu.

Karena teriakan-teriakan dari para jones begitu keras dan terdengar sedih (hah?), Hanbei pun bangun dari pingsannya.

"MAEDA KEIJII!" teriak Hanbei.

"I-iya, p-pak?"

"DILARANG MENGGUNAKAN HP DI SAAT PELAJARAN!"

"TAPI BAPAK JUGA PAKE HP SAAT PELAJARAN! KENAPA SAYA TIDAK BOLEH? KENAPAAAA? WAAAAAAAAI!? KENAPA DUNIA SUNGGUH TIDAK ADIL," teriak Keiji.

"...sebenernya bapak juga gatau kenapa murid ga boleh make hp pas pelajaran.." kata Hanbei.

"Emang siapa yang bikin larangannya, pak?" tanya Masamune kepo.

"Kalo ga salah itu yang bikin pak Nobunaga dan di setujui oleh ayang Hideyoshi.."

"Ooh.." kata Masamune ngedown. Tadinya dia mau protes, eh setelah mendengar kata 'Nobunaga' n 'Hideyoshi' dia gajadi protes..serem bo'

"Bapak sendiri setuju ga sama larangan ini?" tanya Keiji.

"Eh..saya sih tidak setuju..tapi mau gimana lagi? Saya juga takut sama pak Nobunaga.."

"Saya punya ide, paaaak!~" kata Ieyasu.

"Apa?"

"Bapak kan bisa protes ke Hideyoshi, dia kan pacar bapak, pasti dia nurut deh sama bapak!" kata Ieyasu dengan mantap.

"Wah! Bener juga tuh! Tumben otak lu jalan," kata Sasuke.

"Hei, tidak semudah itu tau!" kata Hanbei.

"Ayolah, pak~ kasihanilah kami! Hp kami ingin di elus, hp kami rindu dengan tangan kami.." kata Keiji sambil pasang muka melas.

Hanbei, menjadi guru yang baik n rendah hati pun tersentuh..

"Baiklah, kalian jangan khawatir wahai para manusia malang. Hanbei akan menolong kalian semua!" kata Hanbei dengan gagahnya. Muka unyu gitu gimana mau gagah coba?

"YEEEEEY! HIDUP PAK HANBEI!" teriak Ieyasu terbawa suasana.

Sedangkan murid-murid lain (enggak semua) tepuk tangan.

"Hh..kapan ya gua bisa punya babu normal? .." kata Motonari.

Seketika kelas menjadi hening..(bahkan kelas lain bingung atas keheningan tiba-tiba).

"Babu..lu ngatain kita semua babu?" tanya Motochika bingung.

"Kau salah, seharusnya kau menggunakan 'kami' bukan 'kita', dasar bodoh," kata Motonari sambil buang muka.

Mendengar kata 'bodoh', Motochika jadi kesel..

"Tatap aku! Tidak, jangan memalingkan wajahmu dariku. Aku bilang TATAP AKU!" bentak Motochika sambil ngegebrak meja. Meja Motonari, of course.

Motonari spontan menatap Motochika.

"Ayo sudah sudah..jangan bertengkar terus. Kalian pacaran kan? Masa bertengkar terus sih.." kata Ieyasu si ember bocor. Lama-lama mesti di kasih no drop nih anak..

"Kaya aku n Mitsunari dong. Akur setiap saat. Aman, tentram.."

Mendengar omongan Ieyasu, Mitsunari kaget setengah mampus

"HAAAAAAH?!" teriaknya dengan sangat enggak cool.

"Kau dengar darimana omong kosong itu hah?" tanya Motonari kepada sang ember bocor.

"Eh..dari Motochika sendiri.." jawab sang ember bocor, Ieyasu.

Dan sekarang semuanya menatap Motochika.

"Ah Ieyasu, bercandanya enggak lucu nih. Hahahaha, jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak dong," kata Motochika sambil ngegaruk kepalanya yang enggak gatel. Tidak seperti Masamune, Motochika selalu keramas! Jadi enggak mungkin tuh kepala bakal gatel.

Ieyasu mencoba membela diri, "Tapi kan.."

Mitsunari menyikut Ieyasu.

"Masa lu masih ga nyadar sih. Lu tuh di tipu sama Motochika," bisik Mitsunari.

"Hah? Meskipun begitu, waktu itu aku melihat Motochika nembak Motonari loh!" balas Ieyasu.

"Dia emang nembak, tapi dia di tolak. Di tolak mentah-mentah malah."

"Begitu ya?! Astaga, sungguh tidak tau malu nih, Motochika!" bisik Ieyasu dengan suara kencang. Bukan berbisik lagi namanya..

Motochika merasa bahwa Ieyasu sudah sadar bahwa ia di bohongi oleh dirinya. Ia pun memberi tatapan melas ke Ieyasu.

'Plis, itu aib bro. Jangan sebarin aib guee.'

Kini semua penasaran tingkat dewa.

"Kenapa bro? Kenapaaaaa?" tanya Sasuke kepo.

"Iya, kenapa nih? Ngomongnya jangan nanggung-nanggung dong! Bapak penasaran nih," kata Hanbei yang ternyata juga kepo.

"GUA TAU KENAPA!" teriak Masamune.

"Kenapa? Ish, udah dibilangin. Kalo ngomong jangan nanggung-nanggung!" omel Hanbei.

"Iya nih. Bikin gua penasaran aja!" kata Yukimura.

"Begini loh, sebenernya Motochika waktu itu ngecium Motonari secara paksa. Dan sejak itu lah Motonari ga nganggep Motochika sebagai pacarnya! Meskipun mereka berdua masih pacaran. Tapi banyak yang ngira kalo mereka berdua itu gada hubungan apa-apa. Lu tau sendiri kan Motochika itu orangnya suka pamer. Nah dia pamer deh ke Ieyasu! Ieyasu kan ember bocor, jadi beritanya menyebar kemana-mana. Berita tentang Motochika pacaran dengan Motonari!" jelas Masamune sok tempe.

"Tidak sampai disitu, Motonari sebenernya gamau orang-orang tau bahwa mereka berdua pacaran. Tapi karena Motochika emang orangnya gatau malu, jadi dia maksa cium Motonari di tempat ramai. Dan sebab itulah Ieyasu bilang Motochika gatau malu!"

"Jadi begitu ya.." kata Keiji.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAH?" teriak Motonari tidak percaya.

"SEMUA YANG DIKATAKAN MASAMUNE-SAMA ITU BOHONG! YANG DIKATAKAN IEYASU BOHONG! GUA GA PERNAH PACARAN SAMA MOTOCHIKA! ENGGAK SUDI."

Sasuke melempar penggaris ke dada Motochika.

**JLEB!**

"Kokoro ini sudah tidak kuat.." kata Motochika sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kokoro ini sudah tidak kuat menerima kalimat-kalimat pedasmu.."

"Daripada kokoro ini terus menderita, lebih baik aku matiiiii!"

Motochika pun berlari ke atap sekolah.

"Tuh anak korban sinetron banget.." kata Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lah elu sendiri, kenapa lu nusuk dada Motochika pake penggaris?" tanya Masamune.

"Yah soalnya kan itu nge-jleb banget. Jadi gua nusuk aja biar terdengar suara Jleb! Gitu loh bo'."

"Oh ngemeng dong dari tadi cyin'."

"Sejak kapan mereka berdua ketular virus banci pak Hanbei.." tanya Yukimura.

"Sejak 3 detik yang lalu!" jawab Keiji dengan mantap.

"Eh,eh ga ada yang mau ngejar Motochika nih? Kalo dia bunuh diri beneran gimana?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Benar juga ya!" kata Masamune serasa baru ngeh.

Masamune pun berlari keluar kelas. Diikuti penonton.

* * *

-Atap Sekolah-

"Ayah, Ibu, tolong relakan anakmu ini. Anakmu sudah tidak kuat! Huhuhu.." kata Motochika.

"MOTOCHIKAMPREEET!" teriak Masamune.

"MOTOCHIKAMPREEEEETOS!" teriak yang lain.

'Wah, teman-teman mengikutiku semua~ Aku bersyukur punya teman yang baik.' pikir Motochika sambil tersenyum pilu.

"MOTOCHIKA, JIKA KAU INGIN LOMPAT, LOMPATLAH SEGERA, KARENA KAU BUKAN LAGI BABU YANG BERGUNA!" teriak Motonari.

"Lompat. Lompat. Lompat!" kata Mitsunari menyemangati.

"Hush! Jaga omongannya!" kata Ieyasu.

'Aku ga jadi bersyukur deh..' pikir Motochika sambil tersenyum ngenes.

"Motochika..." mulai Masamune.

Semua menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Masamune dengan serius.

"Jika kau jatuh nanti, BANGUNLAH SENDIRI!"

-_-"

Itulah ekspresi mereka semua kecuali Masamune, Motonari, dan Mitsunari.

"Lu dateng kesini, cuman buat bilang itu? .." tanya Motochika.

"Iya! Sekarang gua sudah menyampaikannya. Gua balik dolo ya!" kata Masamune n balik ke kelas. Motonari mengikuti..

"Aku titip salam untuk Kubis-kun yang berada di alam sana ya~" kata Kojuro n ikut balik ke kelas.

"Lompat! Lompat! Lompat!" Mitsunari masih menyemangati..

"Hayo Mitsunari, jangan gitu! Ga baik loh," tegur Ieyasu.

"Hadeh..waktu ku terbuang sia-sia.." kata yang lain n balik ke kelas.

"Eh, mereka semua balik ke kelas. Kalau begitu, SEMANGAT YA MOTOCHIKA! JANGAN MENYERAAAAH! GANBATTE!" teriak Ieyasu n nyeret Mitsunari balik ke kelas.

.

.

.

Kini Motochika sendirian..

"Ternyata teman gua jahat semua, hahahahahaha."

Motochika ketawa ngenes..

"Hahahaahahahahaha..."

* * *

~TBC~

Salam Seledri.


End file.
